Akatsuki & Creepypasta Parody
by ScarletAkatsukiSerialKiller
Summary: Akatsuki go to a sleepover with Creepypasta characters! Lots of funnny random things! Story includes Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Jeff the killer, Slenderman, Ben, Hoodie, Masky, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Sally, my akatsuki OC Sen, and Creepypasta OC Killer Katie. This the first time I did this so I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki & Creepypasta Parody

**I tried to get this fan-fic as random as I possibly can, so enjoy! Please review!**

The city of Pastaville! Such a quiet place, unless you count the nightly screams of innocent people getting murdered in their homes. Well that would be our favorite Creepypasta characters getting to work. Oh the joy of slaughter… enough of that! Let's get to what you're willing to read!

Sen, an average fangirl of anime and Creepypasta, age 17, is in her dark quiet room using her computer when suddenly a knocking occurred at her bedroom door. She sighed and got up from her bed then tip-toed to the door. She put a smirk on her face, _Oh who could that be_, she thought. Sen slowly turned the knob; the door creaked as she opened it. _I'll hide behind so I can scare the living fuck out of them._ Two men in hoodies one in a black one the other in a white one covered with bloodstains entered the room.

(Jeff) See, I told you she's not home!

(Jack) Then who opened the door?

(Jeff) The wind?

(Jack) The wind could not have opened the door that slowly.

Sen jumped on Jack's back the yelled…

(Sen) I vant to suck your blood!

(Jack) Argh! They got me! They got me!

Jack fell flat on his face then rolled around trying to get Sen off his back, who he thought was a vampire. Jeff turned on the lights then Jack stopped rolling.

(Sen) Gotcha!

(Jack) Fuck you Sen!

Sen and Jeff were laughing their asses off.

(Jeff) That was actually kind of funny.

Jeff helped Jack to his feet then the eyeless man tried to jump on Sen. Luckliy, the smiling killer was there to stop him.

(Jack) I want your kidney now!

(Jeff) Hey easy! I'm still surprised you have this much energy after the ambush tonight.

(Sen) Ambush?

(Jeff) We'll discuss that later.

Jeff lets go of Jack then the trio went downstairs to meet up with the others. Sally comes running out of the kitchen giggling like crazy with Deidara chasing after her.

(Deidara) Get back here you little psycho!

(Sally) Can't catch me Barbie!

(Sen) Okay stop right there you two!

Both Sally and Deidara stop in their tracks then looked at Sen.

(Sen) What's going on?

Both Sally and Deidara start talking at the same time.

(Sen) Stop! One at a time. Sally you go first.

(Sally) Well, I was playing with one of blondie's clay sculptures…

(Sen) Sally, what did I tell about playing with Deidara's clay bombs?

(Sally) To not touch them without permission and to not play with them unless I have adult supervision.

(Sen) And what did you do?

(Sally & Deidara) The complete opposite!

(Jeff) Deidara, you should hide your bombs in a more secure place.

(Deidara) Where? Sasori took all the great hiding spots for his dumb puppet collections.

(Sasori) My puppets are not dumb!

Sasori shouted from the bathroom. He stomped out wearing his transformers pajamas and teddy bear.

(Laughing Jack) Oi! You people need to stop using my shampoo!

Laughing Jack climbed through the living room window followed by Hidan and Kisame.

(Eyeless Jack) Since when do you use shampoo?

(Hidan) Let the party begin!

(Sen) Itachi, Ben, Hoodie, Masky, Kakuzu, and Slenderman aren't here yet.

Just then, pounding at the front door occurred.

(Sen) I'm coming!

(EJ *Eyeless Jack*) Hold you kidneys!

Sen opens the door revealing Slenderman holding Hoodie and Masky by his tentacles.

(Slendy) We have reached our destination!

(Hoodie) Great, now put us down!

Slenderman drops the two. Itachi walks in rolling a red wagon with Ben sitting in it eating bag of fruit snacks followed by Kakuzu holding a silver briefcase.

(Ben) Hello!

He greeted with his mouth full.

(Sen) Good! Everybody's here. Can we all sit in a big circle?

Each psychopath took a folding chair and sat.

(Sen) Okay, first thing I want to do is thank you all for coming to my sleepover party or gathering whatever you want to call it. Jeff put the lamp… down.

(Jeff) Sorry!

(Sen) Anyway, like all sleepovers we have fun and games like—

(Hoodie) a staring contest!

(Sen) No! Besides Jeff has no eyelids so he would be cheating.

(Jeff) It's not cheating.

(Sen) And it wouldn't be fair to Eyeless Jack and Slenderman because, well, I don't think I need to explain why.

Everybody looks at the two with no eyes.

(Sally) How about hide-and-seek? In the forest?

(Kisame) Sally, the last time we played hide-in-seek was like playing Slender all over again.

(Slendy) It's not my fault I'm good at hiding in trees and scaring the living fucks out of people.

(LJ) Actually it kind of is.

(Slendy) Hush!

(Itachi) Concentration.

(Hidan) Hell no.

(Kakuzu) Yeah, no.

(Sasori) It's complicated.

(Creepypasta characters) Agreed!

(Itachi & Sen) Fine.

(Sen) Karaoke, candyland, twister, charades, watch horror movies!

All killers look at Sen then laugh crazily.

(Sen) What?

(Ben) That's kind of ironic.

(Sen) Okay, what do you guys want to do?

(Akatsuki) Truth or Dare!

(Masky) Yes!

(Sen) Everybody else agree?

All nodded their heads in agreement.

(Sen) Okay so it's settled. Who'll go first?

Immediately, everybody except Sally shot their hands up.

(Sen) Sally, you go.

(Sally) Okay. Um…

Sally scanned the circle randomly for her first victim then rested her eyes on Jeff.

(Sally) Jeff! Truth or Dare?

(Jeff) Dare!

(Sally) I dare you to do the Harlem shake!

(Jeff) That's it? Just a crazy dance?

(Sally) Yeah now hop to it!

Jeff the killer did the craziest dance he ever did in the middle of the circle causing the crew to laugh hard. Once he was done, Jeff sat back in his spot then chose his victim.

(Jeff) Jack!

(Slendy) Which one?

(Jeff) Um… Laughing Jack, truth or dare?

(LJ) Oh geez, truth.

(Jeff) You're no fun, what was the name of your last victim and how old were they?

(LJ) Her name was Emily, she was 10 years of age, and her mom had a criminal record.

(Jeff) Was that last part important?

(LJ) No.

(Jeff) Then why'd you tell me?

(LJ) I had to say something. Itachi, truth or dare?

(Itachi) Dare.

(LJ) Juggle with active chainsaws.

(Sen) What?! No! Change it Jack!

(Itachi) It's alright I'll do it. Where do you keep the chainsaws, Sen?

(Sen) In my closet over there.

Itachi grabbed the chainsaws, powered them up, and then juggled carefully holding the handles and trying to not injure himself. It took an insane amount of luck for the Uchiha to stay alive and clean afterwards.

(Itachi) Okay, Deidara, truth or dare?

(Deidara) Dare. Hit me with your best shot!

(Itachi) Kiss Sen on her mouth.

Everyone oohed and whistled.

(Sen) Fuck you Itachi!

(Slendy) We have a child here!

(Sally) I'm good!

Deidara walked across to Sen then planted his lips on Sen's.

(EJ) Ooh!

(Hidan) Get a room you two!

(Hoodie) Make it saucy!

Sen quickly broke the kiss then shoved Deidara away from her.

(Deidara) Masky, truth or dare?

(Masky) Truth.

(Deidara) Are you wearing ladies underwear?

(Masky) Oh, um, no!

(Hoodie) He lies! Pull down his pants!

(Masky) No!

Everybody watches in amusement as Hoodie and Deidara try to pull Masky's pants down. Once they were down the group stared in horror, except for Sally and Sen because Ben covered their eyes.

(Kisame) Masky doesn't wear underwear?

(Jeff) Oh god that is just wrong.

Out of nowhere Laughing Jack started cackling like a hyena on drugs. (That is if hyenas would ever be on drugs). Embarrassed, Masky pulled put his pants again.

(Masky) Okay you all had your fun! It's my turn, Eyeless Jack, truth or dare?

(EJ) Dare.

(Masky) Kill Hoodie!

(Slendy) Masky…

(Kakuzu) What…

(Sasori) The…

(Jeff) Fuck?

(EJ) I can't do that, Creepypasta characters can't kill each other.

(Masky) Then injure him in some way.

(EJ) Will do!

Eyeless Jack stabs Hoodie in the stomach.

(Sen) Oh my god! You stabbed Hoodie!

(EJ) Masky said injure him.

(Hoodie) I'm okay I'll live.

(Slendy) Don't bleed on the carpet!

(Ben) I'll get napkins.

(EJ) Sasori…

(Sasori) Dare.

(EJ) Um… you could… give me a minute.

(Sasori) It doesn't take that long to think of a dare.

(EJ) Everybody took all the good ones. Ooh! I know! Go to Killer Katie's place and TP her house.

(Sasori) Killer Katie? You want me to TP Killer Katie's house! You know what she's going to do to me if I get caught?

(Hidan) She'll stab you nine times in the chest then cut off your pointer finger.

(Sasori) Exactly!

(EJ) Aww! What a baby!

(Sasori) Shut the hell up, I'm not a baby!

(Kakuzu) Come on Sasori, a dare's a dare.

(Sasori) Fine! But on one condition.

(EJ) What?

(Sasori) At least three of you have to come with me. Since Eyeless Jack is making me do the dare, he has to come.

(EJ) Done.

(Sally) I volunteer!

(Slendy) No. Sally you stay here.

(LJ) Count me in!

(Deidara) Because I'm Danna's partner I'll go as well.

(LJ) I'll grab the toilet paper then we'll head over to Katie's place!

**That's end of chapter one! I'll make sure I'll get to the food fight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 took a while to think about sorry for making you wait!**

Sasori, Deidara, Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack hid behind one of Killer Katie's rosebushes in front of her small house waiting for the right moment.

(Deidara) Are you sure this is going to work?  
(Eyeless Jack) Yes. Once Katie turns off all her lights, we'll wrap as much toilet paper around her house before she sleepwalks.

(Sasori) How do you know she sleeps walks?

(EJ) That's a story I don't want to share.

(Laughing Jack) The lights are out.

(Deidara) Let's do this.

The group started to wrap toilet paper on the front porch, the bushes, the rooftop, the lemon tree, and the wrecked-looking black gate. They were almost done when the porch light flicked on.

(Eyeless Jack) Oh shit, hide!

Katie walked out the front door with her pet dog, Mary, following and sniffing the ground.

(Katie) Come on girl, hurry up and pee so I could go back to sleep.

Mary barked out to the darkness, ran to a nearby rosebush, and then started barking and growling madly at it.

(Katie) There's nothing there Mary.

The dog didn't listen and kept barking.

(Katie) Be quiet! You're going to wake up the neighbors!

Again Mary kept barking.

(Katie) What the hell are you so pissed at anyway?

Katie looked behind the bush finding Sasori, Deidara, Laughing and Eyeless Jack hiding. All five screamed loudly.

(Katie) What the fuck are you guys doing here?!

(Laughing Jack) Um, you see…

(Sasori) We were…

(Deidara) Taking a walk around town then we saw your house and someone ruined…

(Katie) Don't lie you guys did it.

(Sasori) Please don't stab us nine times then cut off our pointer fingers! It was all Eyeless Jack's idea!

(EJ) Thanks man. In my defense, it's true. We were playing truth or dare at Sen's place….

(Katie) Apology accepted.

(EJ & LJ) What?

(Katie) I play pranks on you guys all the time. Like that one time I replaced Laughing Jack's hard candy with old bubblegum.

(Laughing Jack) Eww! That explains a lot.

(Deidara) We live!

(Sasori) How come you're not at the sleepover?

(Katie) I just didn't want to come.

(EJ) Oh come on! It's fun!

(Katie) Okay. Can I bring Mary?

(Deidara) If Slenderman says you can.

*Back at Sen's house*

Sen, Itachi, Sally, Slenderman, Hidan, Hoodie, Kakuzu, Ben, Kisame, Jeff, and Masky were sitting on or by the sofa watching "Happy Tree Friends" and eating pizza. Then in an instant, the lights went out.

(Sen) Oh fuck! Now what?

(Kisame) Nobody panic. Luckily, I have a flashlight.

The shark turned on his flashlight facing the bulb at his face.

(Kisame) Oh god, my eyes!

(Kakuzu) Give me the flashlight.

Kakuzu shines the light on Laughing & Eyeless Jack, Sasori, Deidara, and Katie causing the rest of the gang to scream which the caused the other five scream too. This activity went on forever.

(Ben) Holy shit! Where did you guys come from?

(Sasori) Operation TPing Killer Katie's house was almost complete.

(EJ) She caught us halfway through. But she spared our lives and now she's here with us.

(Katie) Hi!

(Sen) Hi, where are you? I can't see without light.

Sen waves her hands in front of her face then touches Masky's face.

(Sen) Katie is that you?

(Masky) No this is Masky.

(Sen) Sorry.

(Jeff) This is terrible! How am I supposed to see my beautifulness?

(Hidan) You call that fucking mug of yours beautiful?

(Jeff) Now you're going to get it motherfucker! You and me right here right now come on!

(Hidan) You're the one who's asking for it.

(Ben & Hoodie) Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

(Sen) Stop the violence! Please think of the children!

(Sally) They should have a food fight!

(Itachi) Oh god.

(Hidan) Fine a food fight it is.

(Jeff) You're on!

The gang set up the large kitchen battlefield style and splitting it in half. Basically it was Creepypasta versus Akatsuki. Sen walked down the middle of the kitchen holding a paperboard f and pen followed by Sally who was dragging a sign that read: Round 1.

(Sen) Okay people listen up; I want a fair and clean game from all of you. Last man standing on either side is the winning team. Got it?

All murmured a "yeah" or a "whatever". As soon as Sally held up the sign, Sen fired the horn.

(Sen) Go!

Food immediately flew across the kitchen back and forth. Strawberries, spaghetti, bread, eggs, pancakes, oranges, broccoli, corn, pie, ice cream, etc. (or anything that's edible). Not only was the food fight entertaining but it was messy. Very messy. And crazy shout outs occurred as well. If anything, neither side is winning. Eventually, they all got tired. Bummer 'twas it was all exciting. Afterwards, Creepypasta and Akatsuki cleaned up the messy kitchen then didn't know what to do next but sit in the living room.

(Sen) Sooo, you guys want to check the question box?

(Slendy) It has been awhile since we checked the question box.

The question box is a box full of letters fans of Creepypasta and/or Akatsuki send full of questions that the Creepypastas and Akatsuki members have to answer (go figure).

(LJ) Alright the first question goes to… Masky. Why do like cheesecake so much?

(Masky) Because I love the texture and the way it looks on display.

Masky's mouth starts to water just thinking about it.

(LJ) Okay, next question goes to… Jeff. Do you ever wash you sweatshirt?

(Jeff) What kind of a question is that? Of course I wash my sweatshirt. It's just, the bloodstains never come off.

(LJ) Aha! Dei-Dei-chan.

(Deidara) Why the hell did you just call me that?

(LJ) It's funny! *reads question* Are you a girl or a boy?

(Deidara) I'm a fucking man! Why is it so hard to understand that?

(Kakuzu) Well, if you could trim your hair a bit.

(EJ) He's like Ben he'll never get a haircut.

(Ben) Exactly!

(LJ) Moving on, Slenderman this one is for you; Do you have a Facebook?

(Slenderman) Was that a real question or were they trying to make fun of me? No, I don't need one.

(LJ) Well then, I don't know who's this one's for but it says, ItachixSauske give me a picture of it!

(Itachi) I'll kill whoever asked that question.

(LJ) Okay moving on! Kisame.

(Kisame) Let me read it!

(LJ) Okay.

(Kisame) Why are you blue? Because I was born that way. Yeah!

(LJ) Hoodie, do you like fruit?

(Hoodie) Of course I do. Except for the tomato.

(Ben) Tomato's a vegetable.

(Hidan) No it's a fucking fruit. It has seeds for crying out loud.

(Katie) What if it's neither? Let's go with that.

LJ) Next question for… me! Why do you have a long nose? Apparently this person is asking to be killed.

(Sally) Your nose looks like a black and white carrot.

(LJ) Now I'm annoyed.

The rest of the evening, the gang picked out questions from the box then eventually fell straight asleep. Each had funny dreams about dancing unicorns in banana hats for some strange reason.

**I hope you like it please review and part 2 will come out soon!**


End file.
